The Rogue Firebender: Book1
by CyberChick135
Summary: My name is Phoenix, and this is my story of Adventure and Friendship, with a little bit of love. I was always told my destiny was bigger than me, and now I know what that means. I left the Fire Nation in search of my destiny, and that led me to Aang, the Avatar. The journey begins to the North Pole, how much trouble can we really get in?
1. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**The Warriors of Kyoshi**

* * *

"_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. I once heard stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation decided they wanted more power and they attacked the other nations. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, I left my home in the Fire Nation to escape the corruption of the Art of Firebending. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world. And I will be there to help him, however I can. _

_My name is Phoenix, I'm a fourteen year old Firebender, and this is my story of Adventure and Friendship, with a little but of Love."_

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon and I sat in front of the painting of the previous Earth incarnation of the Avatar, Avatar Kyoshi. Her shrine was small, but this island was her home, and now we lived on it, isolated from the war, which I was grateful for.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I ask again for your guidance." I spoke, looking up at her painting. "I've always been told my destiny is bigger than me, but I still don't know what that means." I sighed. "Please Avatar Kyoshi, give me sign about what my destiny means. What am I supposed to do?"

The eyes in the painting began to glow faintly and I gasped. I rushed out of the temple and ran to the statue in the middle of the village, and the eyes were glowing brightly. I smiled and felt the tears form in my eyes.

"The Avatar's returned." I muttered. I took that as a sign about what my destiny meant.

* * *

It's been a week since Avatar Kyoshi's statue glowed, symbolizing the next Avatar has returned, and I've been waiting for another sign, but so far nothing. But, I wasn't one for giving up so easily.

I went about my daily routine as normal. First, I changed into my uniform, a silk woven green kimono, similar to that of Avatar Kyoshi, added my traditional face paint, and slipped on my green headband that had two pieces of gold metal in the shape of wings in the center.

"Phoenix, we found trespassers on the island shores." Kemi informed, standing in my doorway.

"Coming." I replied, grabbing my fans and slipping them into my belt.

I ran out of my small home and followed Kemi to the shores, Pyrae, my SaberCat, following us.

There were only three people and a lemur on the island shores, two of them being from the Water Tribe, which I discerned from their clothing, the third, I really didn't know. Once they lease expected it, me and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors jumped them, blindfolding and binding them.

* * *

We took them to the village and tied them to a large pole, for all the villagers to see.

"You three have some explaining to do." Oyaji spoke.

"And if you don't answer all our questions," Suki added.

"Then we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." I finished.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" the water tribe male challenged.

Suki reached forward and took off his blindfold, I took of the water tribe girl's, and Kemi took the blindfold off the young monk.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" asked the water tribe male.

"There were no men. We ambushed you." Suki answered.

"Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Wait a second." halted the water tribe boy. "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

Suki gave me a slight nod and I stepped forward. I grabbed the water tribe boy by the collar of his coat, "A bunch of girls, huh?" I repeated. "The Unagi is gonna eat well tonight."

"No, don't hurt him!" exclaimed the water tribe girl. "He didn't mean it. My brother, Sokka, is just an idiot sometimes."

I let go of Sokka's collar and backed away, standing next to Oyaji.

"It's my fault." said the young monk. "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

Oyaji pointed an accusing finger at the three. "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" he accused. "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" questioned the monk. "I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her?" Oyaji huffed. "Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

The monk looked down for a few seconds then looked back at Oyaji and the rest of us. "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

We all gasped. "That's impossible!" Suki rebuked. "The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

The one claiming to be the Avatar smiled sheepishly, "That's me!" he exclaimed.

"Throw the impostor to the Unagi!" Oyaji ordered.

The Kyoshi Warriors retracted our fans and we moved in, surrounding the three prisoners. Just as we were about to attack, the monk bended and flipped over the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, cutting the ropes binding him. Then, he slowly descended to the ground.

"It's true." I gasped, placing my fans in my belt. "you _are_ the Avatar!"

He smiled in reply. "Yep, my names Aang." he introduced. "And these are my friends, Sokka and Katara."

We freed the trio and led them to one of the larger huts on the island, letting them stay there for the time being.

* * *

"Sorry about earlier." I apologized. "We didn't know you were the Avatar."

"It's alright." Aang replied, smiling.

"If there's anything we can do, just ask." I said, bowing. "I'm Phoenix, by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, Phoenix." Aang smiled, extending his hand.

I shook it. "You too, Avatar."

"Just call me Aang." he told me. "No need for formalities."

I chuckled. "Very well then. Nice to meet you too, Aang."

The lemur, known as Momo, chattered happily as he dug into the fruit bowl. Pyrae cocked her head to the side, in curiosity.

"So, what's her name?" Katara asked, motioning to my feline friend.

"Oh, this is Pyrae, my SaberCat." I answered, stroking her side. "She's been with me for four years now. Since she was a kitten"

"She's that big at only four?" Katara questioned, rubbing Pyrae's nose.

I giggled. "SaberCats have the ability to change their size. They learn that at age two." I informed. "She stays in this form during the day, while at night she's in her smaller form, which is roughly the same size as Momo there."

The lemur looked in my direction, his ears perked up.

"That's so cool." Aang gaped. "You learn something new everyday." he chuckled.

I opened up the window. "Hope you three enjoy your stay here on Kyoshi Island." I gave them a warm smile as Pyrae and I left.

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the hut and sighed, _"Could this be that sign I asked for? The Avatar showing up here just a week after the statue glowed?" _I thought. _"What could all of this mean?"_

"Phoenix!" Suki called, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning away from the wall.

"Let's get back to training now." he answered. "We can't slack off just because the Avatar's in town."

I giggled. "You're right about that." I agreed. "A warrior's job is never done."

Pyrae nodded her head, "Especially if it's a Warrior of Kyoshi."

The three of us headed towards the hut where the Kyoshi Warrior's met for training purposes, and once all the girls were there, we began.

* * *

The next day the village was in a cheerful mood, a few were even cleaning up the statue of Kyoshi that stood in the center of the village.

"I never thought the return of the Avatar would have this big an impact." I said, walking through the streets with Pyrae beside me.

"The world's been waiting a hundred years for him to return, and now he's here." Pyrae reminded. "Maybe that's a sign that the war might be coming to an end."

I placed my hand on her neck and sighed, "I know, but where do we fit into that equation?" I asked, looking at her.

Pyrae nudged my arm, "Maybe what you've been thinking all along." she answered.

I scoffed. "Me? Teach the Avatar Firebending?" I questioned.

Pyrae nodded. "You would be a great teacher." she encouraged.

"If they find out I'm from the Fire Nation, who knows what they'll do." I replied. "They'll probably treat me like I'm some sort of criminal or something."

"You'll never know until you tell them." Pyrae said.

I sighed and rubbed her neck, "You're a real big help, you know that." I told her, sarcastically.

"I try to be." Pyrae giggled, wagging her tail.

* * *

I joined up with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors and we went into our daily training routine. My mind may have been a little unfocused, but I managed to keep up.

"You okay Phoenix?" Kemi asked, once we stopped to take a short break.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." I replied, putting on a smile.

"If you need some time to think about some things, you can go if you wish to." Suki told me.

"Thank you, Suki." I said, smiling.

* * *

I walked out of the hut and made my way to Kyoshi's Shrine, with Pyrae behind me. I sat inside for what seemed like a few hours. I walked outside and lit a small fire and carefully bended it to where I was holding the sphere of flames in my hand. Taking a deep breath, I spun around and lit the torches of the Kyoshi Shrine, carefully dispersing the flame evenly.

I heard someone gasp behind me and when I turned around, I saw Sokka standing at the end of the trail, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"So, you're a Firebender!" he accused, charging towards me.

I carefully dodged his move and blocked his next one. Using my training I slid past him and pinned him to the ground, my fan inches above his throat.

"It's not what it looks like, Sokka." I defended. "I'm not a spy, and I'm not dangerous."

"All Firebenders are dangerous." Sokka rebuked. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I live here now. Oyaji and the other villagers trust me." I answered. "And, yes, they know I'm a Firebender." I added, standing up and brushing the dirt off my uniform.

I offered to help Sokka, but he just brushed me off. "Why are you even here, if you're a Firebender?"

"I ran away from the Fire Nation two years ago, because I hated the war going on and I wanted to stop it, somehow." I answered. "Of course, I didn't know how to do that, so, after I landed here, I stayed. But, when I knew the Avatar had returned, I feel like my destiny is to help him."

Sokka brushed me off again and left, not saying a word. I turned away and looked up at the shrine.

* * *

"Something troubling you, my child?" Oyaji asked, walking up to me.

"Do you think Aang will accept me as a friend, even though I'm a Firebender?" I questioned, not looking at him.

Oyaji sighed, "I do believe that you're destiny is bigger than you might perceive." he answered. "Maybe helping the Avatar end this war is your destiny." Oyaji placed his hand on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "You may be a Firebender, but, you're not evil. You have a big heart, and if the time has come for you to leave Kyoshi, I will wish you the best of luck and safety on your journey."

I hugged Oyaji and smiled, "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." I told him. "I will always remember Kyoshi Island as my second home."

"You're always welcome here on Kyoshi, my child." Oyaji replied, rubbing my shoulders.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Kemi and Oyaji came running up to the shrine.

"What's going on?" I asked, breaking from my isolated training.

"A small Fire Nation ship just pulled up to the shore." Kemi answered. "A group of soldiers on Rhinos are approaching the village."

"Okay, get Suki and the other girls." I ordered, rushing down the pathway.

"What can I do?" Pyrae asked me.

"Go to our home and get our bags." I answered. "Keep hidden until I whistle for you."

Pyrae nodded and bounded towards the small hut we called home. I, on the other hand, crept through the village and hid towards the front.

* * *

I hid on the roof of one of the huts and scanned the area ahead.

"I want the Avatar alive." a familiar voice ordered.

I gasped and ducked, from view. "It can't be." I muttered. I pulled the collar of my green kimono down and caressed the necklace I always wore. "Zuko."

The sounds of Komodo Rhino snorts caught my attention I turned to see four solders, along with Zuko, enter the village.

"Come out, Avatar!" Zuko called. "You can't hide from me forever!"

* * *

Three rhinos walked ahead and searched the village, but the other Kyoshi Warriors took care of them. I joined Suki and we both charged towards Zuko, who used his Firebending to hold us back. As we went in for a second attack, the rhino swiped us away with its tail. Before Zuko could Firebend against us, Sokka, clad in a Kyoshi Warrior's uniform, saved us.

"I guess training's over." he said to Suki, helping her up.

I jumped up and kicked Zuko off the Komodo Rhino, and me, Suki, and Kemi surrounded him. But, Zuko was smarter than that, and spun on his hands while Firebending with his feet, sending us flying in different directions.

"Nice try, Avatar!" Zuko taunted. "But these little girls can't save you."

"Little girls huh?" I repeated, standing up. \

* * *

I brushed the snow off my uniform and hit the back of Zuko's uniform with a basic Waterbending move. He turned to face me and took a fighting stance.

"I'm afraid you've attacked the wrong village." I told him.

"I know the Avatar is here." Zuko replied. "Tell me where he is, and then I'll go."

I made the first move and the fight begun. Zuko used his Firebending as his attacks, but at least I knew his techniques. But I could tell he had improved in the two years we've been away.

I lost traction on the snow and Zuko managed to break my stance. I fell backwards and into a barrel of water, which splashed all over my makeup, washing parts of it off. I turned to face Zuko and he just stood there.

"You." he gasped.

I took the nearby rag and wiped the remaining face paint off. "Long time, no see, Zuko." I replied, standing up.

"You've been here the entire time?' Zuko questioned.

I nodded. "A few weeks after I left, I landed here to rest." I informed. "I've been here ever since."

I threw out a Firebending move and got back on the offensive. Soon, Zuko and I were slinging fire left and right.

"You left the Fire Nation!" Zuko reminded. "You betrayed your country!"

I dodged his fire fist, "I'm trying to save my country!" I rebuked, slinging a fire whip forward.

"I need the Avatar to restore my honor! So I can return home!" Zuko said.

"You would throw away the world's chance at peace to just return to the man who did that to you?" I accused, referring to the burn Zuko had over his left eye. That incident will always stay in mind since it was that very night that I left the Fire Nation.

Zuko threw out another Firebending move that would've torched me, if I hadn't dodged it. "You don't understand." he told me.

I grabbed his wrist and halted his movement, "Then help me understand." I said. "Zuko, we've been friends for years."

"Then why are you standing in my way!" he broke my stance with his foot, but I managed to regain traction.

"Because I believe Aang can save the world and end this war!" I answered. Creating a wall of fire between us. "And I'm gonna help him, however I can."

I bended the spilled water and doused the flames, and used that distraction to run.

* * *

I ducked behind the nearest hut and caught my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Appa leap into the air with Aang, Sokka, and Katara on the saddle.

Suki ran up to me and slid down the wall. "Go with them Phoenix." she told me. "You belong with them. It's your destiny."

The tears I've been holding back finally spilled over. I threw my arms around Suki and hugged her tightly. "I will never, ever forget you, and everything you've done for me."

Suki returned the hug. "We'll see each other again." she reassured. "But for now, follow your destiny. Help the Avatar."

Pyrae stood at the end of the alley, my duffle bag slung across her back. I gave Suki one last look and ran to Pyrae, jumping on her back. "Follow Appa."

"On it." Pyrae nodded and jumped onto the nearest roof before leaping into the air.

* * *

I looked down at the village and saw that various huts were on fire, and I felt a slight ping of guilt at leaving. "We have to douse the fire first." I told her, rubbing her neck.

"I'm a Fire Nation, SaberCat." Pyrae reminded.

"And I'm only a beginner Waterbender." I muttered. "But the Unagi spits water. I have an idea." I took off the outer armor and my headband, shoving them in my duffle, leaving me in only my green kimono and sash. I dove into the lake below and jumped onto the Unagi's head.

Unagi surfaced and reared his head back. "Hey, save the village." I ordered, pulling his whiskers back, opening his mouth wide. Unagi spewed a gush of water and it doused the flames across the village.

I jumped off Unagi's head and gripped Pyrae's neck as she circled back to get me. I cast a glance back at the village and I met Zuko's eyes. I quickly turned away and bit my lip, "Goodbye Zuko." I muttered.

* * *

Pyrae flew up next to Appa.

"You guys have room for a couple more?" I asked, semi-hopeful.

"Why would you want to tag along with us?" Aang asked. "Isn't Kyoshi Island you're home?"

I shook my head. "Sokka already knows this but-" I began.

"She's a Firebender." Sokka cut in.

I sighed. "I left the Fire Nation two years ago." I added. "I've always been told my destiny is bigger than I can imagine, and now I know what that means." I looked into Aang's eyes. "Sooner or later, the Avatar is gonna need someone to teach him Firebending. And where are you gonna find a bender willing to teach him?"

"She has a point." Katara said.

Aang looked at me and nodded. "I can tell that you're truthful to what you say." he said. "So yeah Phoenix, you can come with us."

I smiled. "I'm honored Aang."

I slid into the saddle and returned the smile. I took my duffle from Pyrae and she shrunk her size, landing on my lap.

"Yip, yip Appa." Aang chuckled.

We flew off into the sunset and I couldn't help but smile. I mean, how many people can say that the Avatar is their friend.

* * *

So that's how it began, how I met three people I would soon call my second family. It was good, yet sorrowful, because I again, said goodbye to someone else whom I really cared about.

I'm Phoenix, a young teenager who left her home in search of her destiny. To other Firebenders, I'm a traitor. But to others, I'm a free spirit who took charge of her life and sought out her destiny. This is a story, my story, of Adventure and Friendship, with a little bit of Love.


	2. The King of Omashu

**The King of Omashu**

* * *

"_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and I crossed paths with the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although his Airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I truly believe that Aang can save the world._"

* * *

After an hour or so of waking, we finally reached our destination, somewhere Aang really wanted to go before we hit the North Pole.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang exclaimed, once we reached the top of the hill. "I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"Wow." Katara gasped. "We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!"

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka noted.

I smiled, "There's nothing like this in the Fire Nation either." I added. "I think I actually prefer Earth Kingdome architecture than Fire Nation." so as not arouse any suspicion about me, I was wearing my simple light green kimono that I had bought on Kyoshi Island when I first arrived.

Pyrae popped her little head out of my duffle bag and her ruby red eyes widened. "Wow, it's so big."

"That's because you're so small." Sokka reminded her.

Pyrae huffed and climbed out of my bag and jumped to the ground, stretching. Her two brown tails twitched before falling flat.

"Well let's go, slow pokes." Aang voted, activating his glider. "The real fun's inside the city!"

Aang leapt off the top of the hill with his Airbending. When he hit the ground, he landed a few meters below, right into a pile of snow and lost his footing, sliding downhill.

"Wait Aang." Katara halted, before and could go any further. "It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

"You need a disguise." Sokka advised.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Aang asked. "Grow a mustache?"

"Exactly." I giggled.

* * *

For his disguise, Aang made a tall wig and mustache made entirely from Appa's fur.

"Ugh. This is so itchy." Aang complained. "How do you live in this stuff?" he asked Appa.

The large bison just huffed in response.

"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said.

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old." I reminded, giggling.

Aang kicked up his glider staff and used it as a walking stick. He hunched over and slowly began to walk. "Now let's get to skippin', young whipper-snappers." he said, in an old man's voice. "The big city awaits!"

"Wow, he's good at acting." Pyrae noted, jumping into my arms.

"Yeah, if the whole Avatar thing doesn't work out, he can go into the acting business." I joked, sarcastically.

* * *

The rest of us followed Aang as he led us to the front gates of Omashu.

"You guys are going to love Omashu." Aang told us. "The people here are the friendliest in the world."

"Rotten cabbages?!" the sentry yelled, angrily. Ahead of us were three guards and a cabbage merchant. "What kind of slum do you think this is?!"

The sentry turned out to be an Earthbender, and he used his bending to throw the cabbage cart over the side of the pathway.

The merchant looked over in despair. "No! My cabbages!" he cried.

We peeked over the pathway and saw the cabbage cart crash into the ground. We all exchanged shocked glances and turned back to the sentries standing guard.

"Just keep smiling!" Aang told us, walking forward.

Pyrae jumped into my bag and we followed Aang. I exchanged another glance with Sokka and Katara, and we all put on a smile.

"State your business!" the sentry ordered, angrily.

"My business is my business, young man, and none of yours!" Aang replied, using his old man voice. He poked his finger at the sentry's chest. "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

Sokka, Katara, and I just stood there, completely in shock at how Aang was handling the situation.

The sentry held his hands out in defense. "Settle down, old timer!" he said, calmly. "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third." he introduced, lying through his teeth. "And these three whipper snappers are my grandkids." he pointed back to us.

Katara walked up and waved, smiling. "Hi." she greeted. "June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you."

I walked up to the other side of Aang and waved. "And I'm May Pippinpaddleopsicopolis." I followed, smiling.

The sentry looked at the two of us, rubbing his beard. "You both seem like responsible young ladies." he noted. "See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"We will." Katara and I said in unison.

As we approached the gate, the sentry stopped Sokka. " You're a strong young boy!" he noted. "Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"

"Good idea." Aang said, tossing his bag to Sokka.

We stood in front of the gate and the giant earthen wall split open in the middle of the Earth Kingdome emblem, allowing us passage into the city. The guards opened up the gate walls. As the first wall slid open, a second and third are bent aside as well. Pyrae and I stood in awe, as did Sokka and Katara, while Aang just smiled. Once the gates were all opened, we walked through them and entered Omashu.

* * *

I gaped at the scenery of Omashu. The streets were filled with people, both civilian and Earthbenders. As I looked up, I saw an intricate system of chutes. They were built over and beside the houses with basic green roofs.

"This is the Omashu delivery system, consisting of miles and miles of tubes and chutes." Aang informed. "Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time." Sokka said, unenthusiastically.

"They do get their mail on time." Aang agreed. He then squinted his eyes, mischievously. "But my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes."

* * *

Aang led us to the top of one of the delivery chutes and we climbed into an empty delivery cart. Sokka, Katara, and myself were a little unsure about this, but Aang reassured us that it would be worth it.

Aang held up his index finger. "One ride. Then we're off to the North Pole." he promised. "Airbender's honor."

"It sounded like fun at first but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second th-o-o-oughts!" Katara began to say, but Aang pushed the cart down the chute and she screamed the last word.

Aang was laughing happily while myself, Katara, and Sokka were basically grabbing onto each other for dear life. Momo was in Aang's wig, squinting his eyes due to the wind, while Pyrae was safely secured in my bag.

The chute we were riding pulled up next to a parallel one, where a cart with a rack of six spears was racing down. We seemed to be safe for the time being, until the two chutes merged and the spear rack was behind us. Sokka ducked first, then me, then, Katara. Aang, smiling excitedly, turned as well to see why we were making so much commotion.

"I'm on it!" Aang told us.

He began to rock the cart we were in. Hitting each side once, the cart then flew out of the chute and onto a roof, where it continued its descent. The cart then broke through the railing closing off the other chute and crossed the track, knocking over one of the supply carts, spilling a load of pumpkins all over the ground. The knocked over cart lies on the track, where another incoming cart crashes into it.

"Aang do something!" I yelled.

"Use your Airbending!" Katara added.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Aang agreed. "That'll make us go even faster!"

Aang airbended behind him, but that really didn't help us much. Instead we just created a lot of damage that scared the locals and made a few Earthbender soldiers chase us. It finally ended when the cart crash landed on a cabbage cart.

"My cabbages!" the merchant cried. "You're gonna pay for this!" he added, angrily.

A group of guards surrounded us. The crash had completely destroyed Aang's disguise.

"Two cabbages please." Aang chuckled, putting on a smile.

* * *

The guards escorted us to the Omashu palace and brought us before the king, who looked ancient compared to the rest of us.

"Your majesty," the guard addressed. "these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads!" the cabbage merchant cut in, jumping up and down and waving his hands in the air. "One for each head of cabbage!"

"Silence!" the guard ordered. "Only the king can pass down judgment." he added, turning to king. "What is your judgment, sire?" the guard asked.

The king raised his hand, "Throw them…a feast." he chuckled.

I exchanged a confused glance with my friends and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

The table was covered with plates full of different foods.

"I haven't seen a spread this lavish since that masquerade ball five years ago." I muttered, admiring the lavish set up.

We took our places and placed a little bit of food on our plates. The king stood behind us, watching us very carefully.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts." he informed. "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang replied, smiling.

The king took the chicken leg and looked at Sokka, "How about you? I bet you like meat." the king said, stuffing the chicken leg into Sokka's mouth.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara whispered to me.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I whispered back, taking a sip of the water near my plate.

The king took his seat on the opposite end of the table and looked directly at Aang. "So tell me, young bald one, where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from …" Aang began, looking from Sokka, to Katara, then to me, "Kangaroo Island!" he answered, smiling.

The old king raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh?" he repeated. "I hear that place is really hopping!"

Aang, Katara, and myself went silent while Sokka cracked a small laugh. The three of us turned in his direction.

"What?" Sokka asked. "It was pretty funny." he defended.

The king let out a yawn and stretched his arms. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." he lazily mumbled. "Guess it's time to hit the hay."

The elder king leaned to the left of his chair and eyed us intently. Then, in a flash, a chicken leg was thrown directly at us. Out of pure reflex, Aang used his Airbending to stop the chicken leg in mid-air. The guards gasped at Aang's sudden display of bending.

"There's an Airbender in our presence," the king informed, standing up. "and not just any Airbender, the Avatar!"

Aang stopped his bending and the chicken leg fell on the table. We all sat still, being stared at intently.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" the king asked.

Aang stood up and held his hands in the air. "Okay, you caught me." he admitted. "I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out." he casually looked underneath the table, "No Firebenders here. So, good work, everybody!" he chuckled, pulling Sokka, Katara, and me into a hug. "Love each other," we stood up and slowly backed away, towards the exit. "respect all life, and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

The guards in front of the exit crossed their spears, blocking our path.

"You can't keep us here!" I reminded, accusingly. "Let us leave!" Pyrae jumped into my arms.

"Lettuce leaf?" the king repeated, slowly chewing on the vegetable.

Sokka placed his hand over his mouth, "We're in serious trouble." he whispered. "This guy is _nuts._"

Pyrae nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges." the king announced. "But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" asked one of the guards.

"The newly refurbished chamber." answered the king.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked, slightly confused.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." the king replied. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

We were escorted out of the dining hall by the guards.

* * *

One of the guards Earthbended an opening in the wall and pushed us inside the room. It was a pretty big room with four beds in the center.

"This is a prison cell?" Katara asked, looking around.

"But it's so nice." I noted.

Pyrae looked around the room and her tails twitched. Momo jumped off of Aang's shoulders and jumped on one of the beds.

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang reminded.

"Nice or not, we're prisoners!" Sokka pointed out.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna to be." Aang wondered aloud.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Katara voted. "There's got to be some way out of here."

"The air vents!" Aang exclaimed, pointing to small hole in the chamber wall.

I exchanged a glance with Sokka and Katara, and we all were in agreement that Aang's idea was crazy.

"If you think we're going to fit through there, you're crazier than that king." Sokka said, harshly.

"_We_ can't," Aang agreed. "but they can!"

Aang pointed to Momo and Pyrae, who were both laying on one of the beds, nearly asleep.

He ran to the side of the bed and woke the two animals. "Pyrae, Momo. I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here." he told them.

Pyrae cocked her head to the side before curling back into a ball. "No thanks." she replied. "Sleepy time."

I chuckled and picked her up. "There'll be plenty of time to sleep on our way to the North Pole." I reminded. "But we need to get outta here first." I lifted Pyrae up to the hole in the wall and she pulled herself through it.

Aang shoved Momo into the hole and Pyrae helped pull him in.

"How's Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked, laying on one of the beds.

"Appa's a ten ton flying bison." I reminded.

"I think he can figure something out." Aang added.

"Well, no point arguing about it now. Get some rest, Aang." Katara said. "Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow."

We all climbed under the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, the King's guards had taken me, Sokka, and Katara prisoner before Aang's challenges. We were taken to a secret chamber waiting for Aang. The wall suddenly opened, revealing Aang and the King.

"Oh, I thought you might refuse." the King said. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs."

The guards placed something on our fingers, it resembled a rock of some kind. Sokka's ring was blue, Katara's was green, and mine was a light red.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast." the king informed. At that moment, the ring began to creep up our fingers. "By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it." he sighed. "Terrible thing, really. I can stop it, but _only_ if you cooperate."

"Ah!" Sokka screamed. "It's already creeping!"

"I'll do what you want." Aang said, locking eyes with the King.

* * *

We were taken to a cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites. Aang stood on a flat rock facing a large waterfall. In the waterfall, there was a ladder, and above the ladder hung a rope. The King stood on a balcony, with the three of us behind him. The jennamite rings we wore had creeped their way up our right forearms.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." the King whined. "Ooh, there it is!" he pointed to the key hanging from the rope in the waterfall. "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang used his Airbending and jumped to the base of the fall and plunged into the waterfall. He managed to climb up to the base of the ladder and grasped it with one hand. Before he could get any further, the torrent of water pushed him away and out.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder. No one's ever done _that_ before." the King sighed sarcastically.

Aang caught his breath for a moment before continuing. He dove into the fall above the key and tried to grab it as he fell with the water; the rush of the current carried him and a second later, he shot out of the waterfall, still without the key.

"That's right. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually." the King stated.

That comment seemed to have sent Aang over the edge, I could see it in his eyes. Aang cut a stalagmite with his airbending and threw it like a spear at the key, accelerating it with another air blast. The stone spear snagged the chain suspending the key, and carried it out of the waterfall. The spear pierced the stone wall above the King's balcony, the key now dangling from it.

"There! Enjoy your lunch!" Aang yelled. "I want my friends back _now_!"

"Ah, not yet." the King replied. "I need help with another matter." he added "It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsie."

* * *

The next room we were taken too was a large sunken enclosure with the King standing on another balcony with Sokka, Katara, and myself behind him. The jennamite was well on its way to encasing half our bodies.

"Okay! Found him!" Aang called, spotting a long-eared bunny in the enclosure.

"Bring him to me." the King ordered. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!"

Aang slowly approached the bunny, calling it's name. Suddenly, a large Goat Gorilla jumped down behind Aang, startling him and the long-eared bunny. The bunny scurried into a hole for safety, with Aang trying to reach for it.

"Wait a minute." Aang halted. He turned to the Goat Gorilla behind him. "Flopsie?" he questioned.

The snarling Goat Gorilla bounded toward Aang but instead of attacking, it picked him up and began to lick him.

"Flopsie!" Aang exclaimed, hugging the Goat Gorilla's snout.

Flopsie put Aang down and, obeying a whistle from the King, he climbed up from the arena to him and rolled onto his back, offering his belly.

The King knelt down and rubbed Flopsie's belly. "Oh, that's a good boy." he cooed. "Yes, who has a soft belly?"

Aang jumped up to where myself, Katara, and Sokka were standing. "Guys, are you okay?" he asked.

"Other than the crystals encasing our entire bodies." Katara noted.

"We're doing great!" I added.

At that moment, a crystal grew on one side of Sokka's body, making him unbalanced and he fell.

Aang walked up to the King. "Come on! I'm ready for the next challenge." he said.

* * *

The final location was an arena. Aang and the King stood on a balcony overlooking the arena. While myself, Sokka and Katara were with a guard on an adjacent balcony. The crystals were past our heads, leaving our faces exposed.

"Your final test is a duel." the King informed. "And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent."

Two tough-looking men came out, standing next to the King. Aang looked at them uncertainly.

"Point and choose." the King said.

"So ... you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang questioned.

"Choose wisely!" advised the King.

"I choose ...you." Aang chose, pointing to the King.

"Wrong choice!" The King chuckled.

The king straightened up and removed his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerfully built old man. He used Earthbending to launch Aang off of the balcony, making him fly into the arena. The king jumped down right in front of Aang, and laughed. "You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see."

Aang chuckled lightly. "Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" he asked.

"There are no take-backsies in my kingdom." the King reminded. "You might need this." he pointed to the guard standing near me, Katara, and Sokka, and the guard tossed Aang his glider staff.

The king bended several rocks at Aang who just avoided and evaded the attacks.

"Typical Airbender tactic: avoid and evade." the King noted. "I hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." The king kept on attacking Aang.

Aang just kept avoiding and evading the oncoming rocks.

"Don't you have any surprises for me?" questioned the King. "Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!"

Aang used his staff to helicopter into the air. The king bended a large boulder into the ceiling, raining rocks onto Aang, knocking him from the air. He charged at the king on foot, but a series of bending attacks left him flat atop a large rock pile.

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" the King yelled.

Aang created an air scooter and charged forward on it, throwing a huge air blast at the king as he came. The king threw up a stone barrier and the blast deflected to both sides of it.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here." the King taunted. "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

The king bended more attacks at Aang, leading him across half of the arena.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" the King asked.

Aang charged forward on foot again, using his airbending to accelerate, but the king soften the arena floor, leaving him sunk to the waist. The king bended two stones to collide on the spot but Aang popped out at the top of them when they met. Visibly angry now, Aang bended the slab the king was standing on all the way to the back of the arena. The king bended the largest boulder yet to come at Aang from behind but he avoided by doing an air-assisted back flip over it.

The king made more bending moves, cracking the floors and walls of the arena, tearing out a huge chunk of the wall and balcony they had been standing on. Seeing what was coming, Aang gasped and ran in tight circles, conjuring up a tornado. When the king flung the huge piece at Aang, it is caught in the tornado and instantly whipped around right back at the king.

The king bended it to sand before it could smash him, but before he could recover, Aang attacked from the top of the tornado, landing at the king's feet with his staff poised to strike. The king's arms were raised as if surrendering but a small pebble struck Aang's head, drawing his attention to the large boulder suspended over the both of them.

"Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." the King complemented.

He tossed the boulder aside and bended up to the balcony where the rest of us were.

* * *

We were almost completely encased by the jennamite crystals. Aang joined us_._

"You've passed all my tests." The King stated. "Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair!" Aang exclaimed. "You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the King asked.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka sighed.

Katara and I rolled our eyes, since we really couldn't do much else.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." the King said. "What ... is my name?"

Aang gave us each a confused look.

"From the looks of your friends I'd say you only have a few minutes." the King added, noting the rapid movement of the jennamite.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked us, shrugging his shoulders.

"Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara suggested.

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed. "He's an Earthbender, right? Rocky. You know, because of all the rocks."

"We're going to keep trying, but that is a good back-up." I replied.

"Okay. So back to the challenges." Aang thought aloud. "I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well, everything was different than I expected." Aang answered, pondering.

"And?" I asked, as another piece of jennamite creeped up, covering a part of my face.

"Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." Aang pondered on all of this for a few minutes, before smiling. "I know his name."

* * *

Aang joined the King in the throne room. We followed.

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges." Aang stated. "As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." he chuckled. "Bumi, you're a mad genius."

Aang and the King hugged like old friends, and I would've thought it was a great moment, if I wasn't trapped in red jennamite that was slowly encasing me. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, over here!" Katara called.

"Little help?" Sokka requested.

King Bumi used his Earthbending to free us from the jennamite, and he caught one of the flying pieces.

"Jennamite is made of rock candy." Bumi stated. He then took a large bite of the crystal. "Delicious!"

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you calling old?" Bumi questioned. "Okay, I'm old." he admitted.

"Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi started, snorting. "But I do have a reason." he faced Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai." he informed, in complete seriousness. "You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius."

Aang smiled and bowed respectfully. I nodded slightly and sighed. Pyrae jumped into my arms, her tails wagging.

"And it looks like you're in good hands." Bumi added, looking at the rest of us. "You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. Especially the Firebender you befriended."

Pyrae and I gasped. "How did you know?" I asked.

Bumi shrugged his shoulders. "I've been around a while." he answered. "Besides, you look like a girl I knew years ago."

I blinked in confusion, exchanging glances with my new friends.

Momo chirped and climbed up on Aang.

"And you'll need Momo, too." Bumi said, chuckling.

"Thank you for your wisdom." Aang said. "but before we leave, I have a challenge for you."

Sokka, Katara, and I all exchanged and glance and sighed, because we knew what was coming.

* * *

_So my first visit to an Earth Kingdome city, and I think I made a new friend that day. I'm not gonna lie, I often wondered what he meant when he said I resembled a woman he knew, but I didn't think much of it. My goal was helping Aang however I could, because I wanted this War over just as much as everyone else. But, things only got harder from here on out…_


End file.
